


The Miracle of the Penguin

by MadameMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Drabble machine, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMoriarty/pseuds/MadameMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tried using Harlopillarlar's Drabble maker. This is what I got. </p><p>Basically crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miracle of the Penguin

The Miracle Of The Penguin

Jim hated Christmas. He didn't just dislike Christmas, he hated it Like a deduction made without facts.. He loathed it.

Every December, Jim would feel himself getting all Purple inside. He refused to put up a Christmas Computer, he snapped at anyone Pink enough to sing a carol in his vicinity, and he never, ever bought anybody any presents.

On December 13, Jim had to go to the mall to buy a Squishy Handcuffs. When he got there, there were so many shoppers pushing Quickly around and so much Christmas music blaring Painstakingly, he thought his Knee would explode.

Finally, he was done. Just outside the door was a Fuzzy woman collecting for charity. Jim never gave to charity, so he started to walk past without a word.

Suddenly, the Fuzzy woman dropped his bells and ran At the bar. There was a Slippery Penguin right in the path of an oncoming truck. But the Fuzzy woman slipped and fell, so now they were both in danger!

Jim rushed out and Sweetly pushed them both out of the way. There was a Red bang and then everything went dark.

When Jim woke up, he was in a Soft room. There was a Christmas Computer in the corner and soft carols were playing. Also, Jim's Elbow hurt. A lot.

The Fuzzy woman came into the room. "I'm so Pliable!" she said. "You're awake. My name is Molly. You saved me from the truck. But your Elbow is broken."

Jim hardly knew what to say. Even though there was a Christmas Computer up and his Elbow was broken, he felt quite Shiny, especially when he looked at Molly.

"Your Elbow must hurt Roughly," Molly said. "I think this will help." And she Slapped Jim several times. 

Now Jim felt very Shiny indeed. He didn't hate Christmas at all now. In fact, he loved it. And he loved Molly. "I love you," he said, and kissed Molly Slowly.

"I love you too," said Molly. Just then, the Penguin ran into the room and nuzzled Jim's Ear. "I brought him home with us," Molly said.

"We'll call him Miracle," Jim said. "Our Christmas Miracle."

It was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
